A short-range wireless communication apparatus having a short-range wireless communication function can connect a short-range wireless communication line to a communication counterparty apparatus which is, for example, a mobile phone. By connecting a sound data transfer protocol defining sound data transfer with the communication counterparty apparatus, the short-range wireless communication apparatus receives the sound data transferred from the communication counterparty apparatus based on the sound data transfer protocol and outputs sound from a speaker. JP-2008-273370A (US 2008/0269961A) discloses that Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) and Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP), respectively, are a sound data transfer protocol defining sound data transfer and a control data transfer protocol defining control data transfer relating to sound data control according to the Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication standards.
In this relation, the inventor of the present application has found out the following. A conceivable system is that there are multiple communication interfaces between a short-range wireless communication apparatus and a communication counterparty apparatus. In such a system, the multiple communication interfaces (e.g., transmission medium such as data communication protocols and communication lines) enabling sound data transfer are simultaneously connected between a short-range wireless communication apparatus and a communication counterparty apparatus. In this case, when the multiple communication interfaces provides different functions, a user may wish to transfer sound data from the communication counterparty apparatus by his or her desired communication interface by selecting it from the multiple communication interfaces. However, depending on the specifications of the communication counterparty apparatus, when multiple communication interfaces are simultaneously connected between the short-range wireless communication apparatus and the communication counterparty apparatus, the simultaneously-connected multiple communication interface prevents the communication counterparty apparatus from appropriately transferring the sound data.